dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Arkham Family
, Martin Hawkins (19th Century), Amanda Lydecker | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth | Last = | HistoryText = The Arkhams are a longstanding and once rich and influential Gotham City family who were involved in the founding of the village that would go on to become the city. They've been dogged by tragedy ever since first arriving in the New World. In the 1800s family member Amadeus Arkham founded the iconic Gotham institution Arkham Asylum. Members 17th Century ;Ezekiel Arkham (Prime Earth) :Was one of the original founders of the colonial settlement that would later become Gotham City. His influence in the community was not enough to save his sister Amity. ;Amity Arkham (Prime Earth) :A settler in colonial Gotham. She was burned for witchcraft by a lynch mob and as she died she cast a curse allowing her to possess her descendants and commit arson. ;Beatrix Arkham-Silverlock (Prime Earth) :Amity's only child who was an infant at the time of her mother's murder. Her descendants formed a long line of unfortunate individuals possessed by her mother's vengeful ghost and forced to take on the identity Calamity while her mother tore apart their psyches. 19th Century - 21st Century ;Elizabeth Arkham (New Earth, Prime Earth) :Mother of Amadeus. Her battle with mental illness inspired her son to become a psychiatrist and eventually create Arkham Asylum. ;Amadeus Arkham (New Earth, Prime Earth, Arkhamverse, DC Universe Online) :The founder of Arkham Asylum. Amadeus eventually went mad himself and ended up housed in his own Asylum. ;Constance Arkham (New Earth) :Wife of Amadeus Arkham. She was raped and murdered by the criminal Mad Dog. ;Harriet Arkham (New Earth) :Daughter of Amadeus Arkham. She was raped and murdered by the criminal Mad Dog. ;Ezekiel Silverlock (Prime Earth) :Descendant of Beatrix. Was possessed by Amity and took on the identity Calamity. ;Jeremiah Arkham (New Earth, Prime Earth, Earth-43, Earth-1927, DC Universe Online) :Grand-nephew to Amadeus who ran the Asylum and worked as a psychiatrist there. He too ended going mad, in this case suffering from dissociative personality disorder with blackouts keeping him from recalling actions he'd taken for days and weeks at a time while acting as Black Mask. ;Astrid Arkham (Prime Earth) :Daughter of Jeremiah Arkham and Ingrid Karlsson. ;Temperance Silverlock (Prime Earth) :Descendant of Beatrix. Was possessed by Amity and took on the identity Calamity. ;Judas Silverlock (Prime Earth) :Descendant of Beatrix. Was possessed by Amity and took on the identity Calamity. ;Verity Silverlock (Prime Earth) :Descendant of Beatrix. Was possessed by Amity and took on the identity Calamity. ;Sybil Silverlock (Prime Earth) :Descendant of Beatrix. Was possessed by Amity and took on the identity Calamity. Like so many other family members she ended up incarcerated in Arkham Asylum, though in her case the incarceration was voluntary. She eventually killed herself to be rid of Amity's dangerous control. ;Olive Silverlock (Prime Earth) :Daughter of Sybil who attended Gotham Academy during a period overlapping with Damian Wayne's brief tenure as a student there. | Equipment = * Arkham Mark *Book of Old Gotham | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Families